sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Acara's Adoption Center
Adoptables Note: If this is your first time adopting, or you have not read them yet please read the rules. Please use the names given to each adoptable to reference which you mean. ---- 'How to read the adoptable list:' Adoptable name| Adoptable Number | Adoptable Status. ---- ''Adoptable list" *'Dual Barred Flasher butterfly:' #007 TAKEN *'Luna Moth:' #008 TAKEN *'Ant:' #009 OPEN *'Mantis:' #010 TAKEN *'Snow leopard:' #011 TAKEN *'Tiger:' #012 TAKEN *'Mountain Lion/Cougar:' #013 OPEN *'Firey Hedgehog: '#014 'TAKEN'' *'Purple Hedgehog '#015 OPEN *'Wingless Cave Dragon '#016 OPEN *'Grey and Blue Hedgehog '#017 OPEN Adoptable Gallery Bigcats.jpg|#011 Tiger: #012 ML/Cougar: #013 Bugs.jpg|DBF: #007 LM: #008 Ant: #009 Mantis: #010 fire hedgehog.PNG|Fire Hedgehog #014 purple hedgehog.PNG|Purple Hedgehog #015 Wingless cave dragon.PNG|wingless cave dragon #016 blue and grey hedgehog.PNG|Blue and Grey Hedgehog(lol fogot to crop the image) #017 ---- ''''Meanings: Open: ''Adoptable is available for adoption. ''Taken: ''Adoptable has been adopted. ''Reserved: ''Adoptable is on hold for someone who is interested in it but cannot be there currently. ''#: ''short-hand for "Number" Adoption Form. Adoptable number: Character Name: Age: Gender: Personality:(does not have to match the character's expression in the image above, and is also optional.) Bio: (optional) ---- '''Example:' Adoptable name: "Green Panda" Character name: Forrest the Panda Age: 13 Gender: male Personality: shy, oblivious, eccentric, fun-loving, goofy. Bio: Forrest spent his life in beautiful chinese bamboo forrests, which he is named after, enjoying his life. Deforrestation caused him to lose his home, and other mobians have since been helping him to restablish his life. Rules! Rules broken will result in a Ticket. *Do not fight over who's adoptable is who's, If the adoptable has "TAKEN" by it's name then there are no exceptions. *Please do not badger people about what they are taking, If you have questions about something ask me instead. *Be specific about which adoptable you are asking for, even if we may have discussed it before hand to minimize confusion between users. *Please Mind your manners when communicating with other users.. *If you have questions about adoption, please ask me. Do not trouble other users. *Please be fair about the ammount of adoptables you choose to take, Other people may want adoptables as well and it is unfair to take all the best ones for yourself. *Please Fill out the "Adoption Form" to adopt an adoptable, If the form is not filled out you will not be approved for adoption. *Please use the name assigned to each individual adoptable above when asking for an adoptable, this way all users know which adoptable your talking about and are not fearful of theft. *Design theft will result in a Ticket, Design Theft of a "TAKEN" adoptable will recieve two Tickets. Any Design Theft will be reported to higher ups. *Language that could be considered offensive is not permitted in the comment section of this page, please do not use offensive language of any kind. You will recieve 3 language warnings before recieving a Ticket. People vary in sensitivity to offensive language, and it is unfair to other users who are frightened or offended by this to use it in a place where they would like to be. *False Theft Accusation, or Accusation without visual evidence will be Ticketed. ---- Note: the dragon adoptables are being continuously fought over, if they continue to be fought over I will not be posting any more dragon adoptables. ''' ---- '''Note: Adoptables are being taken by the same people over and over, I would like things to be fair. If the same people continue to take/reserve all the best adoptables I will restrict all adopting to one adopt every 3 days. ---- 'Tickets and Warnings:' Tickets are removed from a user after 3 days, if they are following the rules through that time. Just because i give you a ticket, doesn't mean I have anything against you. I do not enjoy seeing offensive language, judgement, and harsh words being thrown at others. Please find a POLITE and PEACEFUL way to solve your problems is all I ask. Just because you are a friend of mine does not mean you will not recieve a Ticket if you fight or break a rule. Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan: 1 Ticket(for False Accusation) Lily: 1 warning(offensive language) Category:Adoptables